<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this turbulence wasn't forecasted by icebergg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783025">this turbulence wasn't forecasted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebergg/pseuds/icebergg'>icebergg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Canon, also slight divergence again.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebergg/pseuds/icebergg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ced thinks about his devotion to his homeland that was so deprived all these years, he thinks about the past, the present, the future - moments before his highly anticipated coronation. </p><p>Forseti's hum of power resonates within his head now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this turbulence wasn't forecasted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silesse, snowy domain of the wind-god and land of justice and arts, was once devastated by the flames of The Holy War three years ago; only with the diligent and hardworking ethic of their king, aptly named after the Crusader that founded the land could Silesse thrive once more, as well as the morale the young princess brought.<br/>
Though, the demands and how much needed to be done for the land to recover never allowed the king to officially take his position through the Holy Sacrament established under the reign of his great-grandfather.</p><p>However, today was such a day.<br/>
It was Summer in Silesse, the days were longer as a result, with the off chance of the sun perking up until typical midnight.<br/>
It was also the decided time for the coronation of Sety II, now a dubbed reincarnation of the divine Crusader instead of a descendant, as much as he loathes the claims.</p><p>He hates it so very much. He hates his name, it's suffocating, being smothered by a pillow could do no worse.<br/>
He prefers a bygone time of being Ced. He only knows relief of hearing his preferred name on his sore ears by those close to him in the walls of Silesse's palace.</p><p>He does not have the heart to say anything out against it in public -- the king aims to please his people. He hears that name, that nails-on-a-chalkboard name. His name. He hears it, over and over again from loud crowd outside, with the added wish of longevity and blessings too. That's how a coronation is in Silesse; in any land.<br/>
A public spectacle for morale, wishes to the king, affection, love. Hope.<br/>
The people need this, it's what they deserve being deprived of normalcy due to the errors of his father and horrors of war.</p><p>He supposed that this coronation, insistent as he was to put it off, was a testimony to how well the icy nation was going now. The land had been through all varieties of turbulence,</p><p>-</p><p>  <i>twenty two years ago, a civil war that erupted when Lord Sigurd had arrived had many civilians displaced or killed, with many of the displaced having to bunker down in shelters built by orders of Queen Rahna, his grandmother, to survive the winter whilst it raged.</i></p><p>
  <i>eighteen years ago, when he was four and tugging at his grandmother's dress whilst she held his younger sister. His mother, her skin on her legs and arms charred and his father, burnt yet mainly bleeding heavily barrelled through the door, ushered by guards who caught them on the flight in.<br/>
The traitors called Sigurd's army were dead.<br/>
Silesse was next.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>fifteen years ago, his grandmother was betrayed and killed in the royal court. The entire country was betrayed and sold out by officials, a few revealing themselves to be fresh members of the Loptyrian cult, to save their own skins for the future that awaited.<br/>
His father left them soon after they had to hide in the Northen-most region, Zaxon, lest they were slaughtered too. The people defended them. He remembers his mother trying to console Fee and him over her own tears, rocking Fee gently and squeezing his shoulder.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>five years ago, mother died. Wresting full control of Silesse to the empire as he was out caught in the crosshairs of war, and his sister was too young to rule. People starved and perished under the new rule, for the new rulers by force did not know how to work the land correctly. The people of Silesse were given no remorse for those years.</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>The hum of Forseti's power in his hands snapped him out of reminiscing about the suffering of the people, those he was there for and some he was absentee for but bore witness to the aftermath.
 Once again, the cheering, and a feast, supposedly set up for all, a wonderful tribute to progress. He could smell the scent of roasted plums and he supposed peasant or some kind of other fowl on a gentle breeze whilst preparing this morning, not to mention Fee 'taste-testing' for this occasion.</p><p>He supposes he should get on with it now.</p><p>Yet, he could not will a smile as he heard the cheers for Lord Sety II, the sound snaking in through the windows and under the doors. He couldn't help thinking they wanted somebody else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>many thoughts about this head full.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>